Babysitter
by Klarolinebaby34
Summary: Caroline is Klaus' babysitter and Klaus is Caroline's boss. They end up having a heated one night stand, what happens when Klaus is still married and Caroline is pregnant. Rated M for smut


First fanfic, This is kind of rushed. However if you guys liked this then I'll continue it. Smut warning. No beta and I suck at English...

* * *

><p>"Mr Mikelson Katie is out with her friends and your wife went out and said she would be back tomorrow but she said to wait here until you came back to tell you" Caroline said politely as she checked out her boss again, I mean she couldn't help it he was fit and she was a horny teenager well at least she was legal but that only put bad thoughts in her head. She knew that his slut of a wife was out screwing their Gardner because she's seen it so many times but it's not her place to get involved in family affairs but she couldn't help but think that if she married to him that she would treat him right and love him fully and never let him leave her sight.<p>

It's a bit weird he's like 10 years older than her but he looked younger and he was so sweet and she swore that she had seen him watching her or once when she was getting changed because Katie spilt some juice in her she saw him go pass the door and stop for a moment to gawk at her when she wasn't looking but she was.

As soon as she told him about his wife being out she could see that faint smile spread on his lips as if he was glad that she was gone. I mean she saw them fight but she never really thought their marriage was this broken or maybe it wasn't a marriage but a contract between to people just staying with one another because they have to but she knew that Tatia only wanted his money but Klaus had different reasons; he wanted his daughter to have her mother around but Tatia was no mother; Caroline was practically raising the kid and she sees Katie stopping herself from calling her mummy and then she sees how she gets sad that she can't.

"So are you leaving then" Klaus said sadly because he did want her to leave, he had to admit the obvious but she was very attractive and although she was only 18 he could tell she was a woman who was also highly developed.

As soon as he saw her he had started to grow strong feeling of lust but then it got overpowered and other emotions spilled out; emotions that should be for his wife but then again if they were for Tatia how come he had never in his entire existence with her felt them.

when him and Tatia got together it was because she was a one night stand and a stupid drunken mistake which resulted in Katie and he knew that his child's wellbeing came before his so he opted to marry Tatia so they could have some attempt at playing happy family's but he could never love a girl so shallow and cold and she was a poor excuse of mother and a failure as a woman.

"Caroline, you can go home now" Klaus smiled wanting her to stay.

"Sure, By Mr Mikelson" Caroline purred hoping he noticed her one day.

"Call me Klaus Caroline after all Mr Mikelson was my father's name" Klaus smirked, watching her as she walked out the door.

"Okay bye, Klaus" Caroline smiled, his name rolling off her lips perfectly.

"Bye Caroline."

* * *

><p>The next week<p>

Caroline had been contemplating doing this all week, She had wanted to do this since she first started working here but she couldn't.

The night was silent as the sun had set, It was another late night, Katie had gone to a sleepover but Caroline has decided to stay and clean up the house; considering that Tatia never did anything .

Klaus watched the sky absentmindedly, twirling the bourbon in his glass before he was aware of her presence. She hadn't even knocked yet, but he knew it was her; something about her alerted every one of his senses, intoxicating him despite his efforts to fight it.

He smelt her perfume; It was so intoxicating and ravenous. He loved everything about it, how it made him feel, how she made him feel.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, stopping at the table to refill his own glass as she smiled at him softly.

Taking the glass as he handed it to her, he smirked a little. "You know that you don't have to stay all the time."

Caroline raised her eyebrow and let out a laugh. "I want to stay."

"Thank you" He smiled serious.

"Klaus, I need to tell you something."

He froze, looking at her directly; his breath hitched as he waited to hear her speak.

"I feel as if I shouldn't work here anymore." Her breath caught in her throat, his eyes piercing through her soul.

"What are you saying Caroline?" he asked, his voice thick and dark. Did she really just say that, he would not let her leave; ever.

"Klaus, I just can't be here every day and not be… with…you" Caroline slowly said.

Klaus eyes flashed to hers instantly in a heartbeat, his lips crashed down onto hers, every emotion he had running wild. He pulled her against him, never wanting to let go of her, his hand tangling in her hair while she kissed him.

He didn't know what had happened to him, He had always wanted to kiss her to make love to her but to actually do it was so much more.

Her lips parted, allowing him access as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her, marvelling in the sweet taste he thought he'd never have. A soft moan escaped from her as she twirled her tongue against his, needing all of him. There was no going back from this, he was desperate for her, and she for him.

The kiss grew rougher, their bodies linked as one, moving across the room breathlessly.

His mouth trailed down her lips to her jaw, along her neck as his hands grabbed onto her ass. Caroline gasped, making Klaus smile against her neck as he kissed and sucked, nibbling beneath her jaw.

"Klaus…" she moaned, her voice raw with need for him, making him ache to be inside her, to make love to her.

Without a second thought, he hoisted her legs up around his waist, his lips back on hers, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue while he maneuverer them onto the bed.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, but every time she moaned into him everything seemed so vivid.

Klaus cupped her face, his thumb stroking against her cheek.

Her eyes never leaving his, she kissed his lips, biting them gently making him growl into her mouth.

Klaus was in no rush with her, and was going to make sure every moment was how it should be for her. He kissed her over and over again; her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. Lowering her against the pillows of his bed he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Klaus…" she whispered one more time as he lowered himself onto her, kissing and nibbling down her collarbone to her breasts.

Stroking the outside of her hip and thigh as he worked his mouth on her. Moving to the other, he nibbled and sucked as she sighed and groaned, biting her lip, desperate for him.

Klaus knew she was building, but prolonged the experience, wanting her to have the full satisfaction of it. His hand moved teasingly slow down to her core, brushing dangerously close to her clit, causing her to arch again.

His need for her was overwhelming, but the need to please her overrode it by far. He brushed his hand again, but this time, he let his thumb graze over her clit, sending a jolt through her.

Every inch of her was on fire, every touch of his sending her reeling. His thumb moved again, circling her clit slowly, teasingly. Caroline fought not to, but she heaved a sigh, moaning, her fingers twirling in his black hair as he lifted his head from her breast back to her mouth.

Moving his index finger up against her folds, he groaned when he discovered how ready she already was for him.

Caroline made a sound that could only be described as a mewl as he began to move his finger inside her, adding a second not long after. Her breathing grew ragged as he moved his fingers faster, wanting to hear her Caroline he pleased her.

She cried out, half from pleasure and half from frustration, no longer concerned by being shy around him in this manner. She couldn't handle the wait. Using her vamp speed, she pinned him by surprise, giggling from the look on his face.

Klaus laughed with her, loving this playful side to her, as he always had. Catching her off guard, he flipped them again, keeping her pinned this time. His eyes searched hers as their laughs grew subdued in this shared moment. Caroline reached up hesitantly, stroking the side of his face again, her lips parted in anticipation.

She had never looked more beautiful than in this moment in time.

Watching her face, he pushed himself inside her gently, making her breath catch in her throat. Ever so slowly, he moved in and out, letting her get used to him. The movement caused delicious friction for them both, making Elena moan; her hands traveling down his chest.

The sight and sound of her was heady to him, a low groan escaping from him as well. His thrusts picked up as he filled her entirely. At first he had been trying to be gentle, but now, with Caroline meeting every one of his thrusts with her hands urging him, he thrusted into her with no remorse.

She was so tight and wet for him.

Their moans and gasps melded together, filling the room, the only two in the entire world right now.

Caroline cried out, desperate for more as she flipped them again, on top of him as she rode him, moving her hips in slow circles. Klaus moaned his voice hoarse with what she was doing to him. Watching as her plump breasts bounced up and down.

He sat up, as she clutched onto him, their bodies moving in the same rhythm. His hands explored down her back, her arms over his shoulders while she held onto the hair at the nape of his neck. They gripped onto each other, synchronized in their movements, her head tilted back. Klaus took advantage, leaning forward as he kissed her throat while moving inside her, ready to burst.

Caroline quivered, her senses were like a flame; she was bursting inside moaning like a bitch in heat.

He felt her body grow tense as she shook and tighten around him. He kept up his pace, wanting to feel her release all over him.

Every nerve-ending of hers was on fire, feeling more pleasure than she ever had.

she cried out when it hit. It was like she was seeing stars, her entire body nothing but stars every touch and nerve pointing up.

Klaus followed right after, groaning loudly "Oh fuck" Filling her up with his seed but thrusting slowly realign from the shocks of his orgasm.

Caroline moved her head to rest against his, not bothering to move from his lap.

She has just had sex with her boss, and he didn't regret it the only question left was did he?

…

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic, I moved to the Uk recently and my English is not that good so sorry for the mistakes.<p>

I might do a part 2 if I get some reviews.

Anyway thanks for reading, please be nice.


End file.
